1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning device of a vehicle exterior auxiliary rear mirror, particularly to one able to alter the included angle of its curved arms and the length of its fixing arms, available for a variety of exterior rear mirrors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, vehicle exterior rear mirrors are an indispensable component employed to help a driver to clearly see the situation behind him, so as to prevent any accident from happening. In order to obtain a wider view via the rear mirrors, an auxiliary mirror is usually installed at an outer edge of each of the rear mirrors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,810 discloses such a conventional auxiliary mirror of a vehicle exterior rear mirror; however, it has a complicated structure forcing manufacturing cost stepped up.